A content management apparatus, such as a HDD recorder, that manages content including broadcast programs, photos, music, and video is often shared among a plurality of users such as a family. Such a content management apparatus may require user authentication before a user performs an operation on content. When the user is identified through user authentication, “content” and “user who performed an operation on the content” can be associated with each other. Accordingly, if either one of content subjected to the operation performed by a given user or a user who performed an operation on given content is known, the other one can be identified by using the association information obtained through association processing. The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as an example of such a conventional technique.